Thirty-Two and a Grandma
Miranda Walsh's son got his girlfriend pregnant. Not only did Miranda's only child make the same mistake that she did, she's going to be a grandmother at just thirty-two years old. Sparrowsong 04:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One Miranda POV "I'm so excited, Jayden," my (sort of) daughter-in-law whispered to my son. We sat right by her, looking excitedly at her ultrasound. "I can't believe we're having a girl." I smiled, remembering having one of those done while I was pregnant. The blue goop was cold, but I was so overjoyed. And unlike my son, Claire's baby would know her father. "You're thirty-six weeks, and your duedate is the twenty-second," I overheard the ultrasound specialist mention. "But it could be late or premature." Claire gulped, nervously brushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. Was she nervous about the possibility of the baby being premature? Or...? I shrugged that thought off, actually trembling a little. Relax, Miranda, I thought. Claire's gonna be fine. There won't be complications. The gods aren't that cruel. "Brenda," Jayden whispered, tears streaming down his face. I wasn't sure if he was crying out of joy, or because he was so young to have a child. I was crying for both reasons. "That's what you've named her, huh?" I casually asked while we walked to the car. "Brenda Walsh...I like it!" "Thank you," Claire nodded, her hand on her baby bump. She'd basically moved in with us because her parents were so furious with her for getting pregnant. To be honest, I'd also been a little ticked, but I knew I had to be there for Jayden. For my little boy. He wasn't so little anymore, though, but it was still so hard to believe that he was a dad. "So, Claire," I chatted, closing the car door. "Who do you think Brenda will look more like - you or Jayden?" "Hmm...Jayden," she answered. "How come?" I questioned, making a U-turn and mentally swearing at some stupid Punchbuggy that just tried to run a red light. "Dunno," she shrugged. I couldn't sleep at all that night. I was so worried about... What? What exactly was I worried about? Jayden? Brenda? Claire? Yes...something told me Claire really shouldn't have gotten pregnant. She really, really shouldn't have. Brenda broke Claire's rib the next day, and we had to take her to the emergency room. I hated being in a hospital because it reminded me of my mom's death. I remembered that day like no other. When I was four, I was at my babysitter's house, waiting for my mom to pick me up so we could go home. Just when I looked out the window, a man stabbed her and ran away. An ambulance came, but they were too late. My mom was gone forever. Stolen from me when I was only four. And they still hadn't found the killer. I hated the Fates. Five weeks went by amazingly fast. Claire's waters broke, but something was wrong. She was bleeding too much. "Claire!" Jayden screamed. "Claire, no! You can't die!" The young girl managed a weak smile and an "I love you, Jayden...please take care of Brenda for me..." before her hand went limp, her eyes closed, and she stopped breathing. I clutched my son's hand in horror. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! My son ran out of the room, crying harder than ever. His face was hidden by his blonde hair. I couldn't help but sob, too. Claire had been almost like an adopted daughter to me. And now my only granddaughter was dead, too. "Hold the baby," the nurse ordered. I looked up, my green eyes wide. I thought my granddaughter was in Elysium, with her mother. But no, little Brenda Juliet Walsh had lived. She blinked up at me, and I had to call my son over. "Jayden, Jayden!" I yelled. "The baby's alive!" My son came over, looking like I'd just told him he was part-elephant. I slowly handed Brenda to him, and he gasped. "Mum," he blubbered. "She has Claire's eyes." Category:Original Character Category:Pregnancy Category:Teen pregnancy Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Drama Category:Family Category:Romance Category:Friendship